Sherlock BBC: John
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Las fiestas. John, Sherlock. El frío, la nieve. A veces, todo se vuelve confuso. Otras...solo encuentras respuestas que aún no pueden ser pronunciadas. Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction. Espero que los disfruten.


**Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction.**

**No suelo participar en retos, menos cuando tengo que estudiar tanto. Pero a veces mi cerebro busca un escape y me obliga a sobre exigirle. Así que aquí les traigo lo que salió de él, mientras estudiaba para exámenes.**

Fics basado en la serie Sherlock de la BBC

**... John.**

Por DarkCryonic

_Dedicado a Enigmatek que siempre está rondando en mi cabeza._

Observa a las personas en la calle. La nieve cae con una lentitud que parece envolverlo todo en una sensación de lentitud que no se armoniza con el viaje estridente de sus dedos apretando cuerdas en su violín. Así que se detiene y se queda mirando a través de la ventana. Hay algo que no le cuadra. Una cosa más de la gran lista que no llegan a tener sentido aunque John pase horas tratando de explicarle como si tuviera cinco años de nuevo y en vez de John, fuera su padre sonriéndole sentados a la entrada de su casa. Hace el amago de volver a centrarse en el violín, pero sus brazos no le acompañan en el movimiento. Cierra los ojos y suspira.

**-¿Todo bien?—**Pregunta John a sus espaldas. Sherlock pega un pequeño bote en su sitio y abre los ojos comprendiendo de golpe que ha olvidado que no está solo en el salón. Trata inútilmente de no parecer sorprendido. Le mira por sobre el hombro de forma rápida y comprende al instante que el médico ya sabe que algo lo tiene distraído y no es precisamente un caso.

**-Solo es aburrimiento. Mi cerebro se come a si mismo**. —Dice tratando de distraer al otro que sigue sentado en su sillón sin intención de volver a concentrarse en el periódico. Puede verle a través del reflejo del cristal mirándole con aquellos ojos llenos de interés. Da gracias a quien sea de que sea John el que está ahí y no Mycroft.

**-Voy a hacer como que te creo**. —Dice John**. — ¿té?**

Para variar John no parece rendirse. Le gusta eso. Pero también le fastidia. Porque alguien tendría tanta fe en alguien como él.

….

John lo empuja entre la multitud medio sonriente, medio sonrojado. Sabe que atraen las miradas, no es demasiado común ver a un tipo como Sherlock en medio de pequeños abetos, más cuando parece querer esconderse dentro de su abrigo… parece demasiado inquieto.

**-Solo elige el que te guste y nos vamos.** —Dice el médico parándose de pronto en medio de varios árboles tan altos como su compañero.

**-¿Por qué debo elegirlo yo? No tiene sentido. –**Se queja el detective mientras mira disimuladamente los árboles tratando de no parecer interesado.

**-¿Quieres que te recuerde el año pasado?... Recuerdo a alguien hablando sobre árboles navideños, simetría y no sé qué más… este año me quiero ahorrar la molestia. —** Medio gruñe John sin quitar la cara sonriente, lo que para Sherlock es todo un arte.

Sherlock gira sobre sus talones en una vuelta que no debe durar más de quince segundos para terminar apuntando un árbol a unos cinco metros de ellos que está siendo mirado por más de una persona.

John suspira. Sabe que tendrá que pelear por el árbol, ya que al verlo sabe que es el perfecto.

….

…..

**-No creo que fuese necesario decirle a esa pobre mujer sobre lo que estaba haciendo su marido mientras ella estaba de compras. —**Decía John ocultando una sonrisa y tratando de parecer serio para que Sherlock aprendiera alguna cosa de comunicación humana.

**-En la guerra y el amor todo lo vale**. —Suelta el detective como si fuera la verdad cósmica que guía al universo.

**-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el árbol?—**Pregunta John ayudando a acomodar el árbol en una esquina.

**-Es perfecto. No iba a permitir que se lo llevara**. —Dijo Sherlock antes de sentarse en su sillón a contemplarlo.

**-En eso estoy de acuerdo. Y supongo que me ayudaras a decorarlo… para que no vuelva a cometer el error de poner las bolas de cristal en lugares que podrían provocar un caos mundial…-**Dice sentándose frente al detective. Éste le mira entrecerrando los ojos, claramente tratando de sopesar sus palabras. John no puede evitar sonreír.

**-No quiero. —**Dice echando su cuerpo hacia atrás, como si desconfiara de las intenciones del médico.

**-Ok… Luego no quiero quejas sobre leyes de la física y puentes de hidrogeno o lo que sea. —**Sherlock se remueve.

**-Supongo que tu mente no puede apreciar una molécula de agua cuando la ve.**

**-Puedo apreciarla dentro de un vaso cuando tengo sed, no en mi árbol navideño con bolas de cristal. **

…**..**

…**..**

Sherlock no puede dejar de ver moverse a John por el lugar enredado en luces palpitantes. Prende y apaga. Prende y apaga. Prende y apaga. Cierra los ojos reteniendo las ganas de tirar las luces por la ventana, aunque el médico caiga con ellas. Es tan molesto. Tan cansador.

Se da vuelta en el sofá tratando de dejar atrás el alboroto, pero las quejas de John no le dejan despegarse del mundo. Hunde su cabeza bajó un cojín y se encoge lo que más puede. _Algo está mal._

**-¿No me vas a ayudar?—**Pregunta John a sus espaldas. Lo escucha demasiado cerca. No responde. John debería saber su respuesta a esa absurda pregunta desde siempre. —**Sería problemático para mí tener que ir a pasar las fiestas a otro sitio…-**Murmura casi a su oído.

Sherlock se gira sorprendiéndole.

**-¿Estás tratando de chantajearme?—**Pregunta molesto. Más que molesto. Ese hombre parece conocer mejor que él sus debilidades. _Algo está mal_.

El médico le mira desde menos de un metro, sentado sobre la mesa de centro, aun con luces parpadeantes entre sus manos.

**-¿Funciona?—**Pregunta tratando de parecer vulnerable inútilmente ante Sherlock.

**-No. No funciona. Ya sabes que puedes irte y dejarme solo. Ni que fuera a quemar la casa.** —Dice dejándole de mirar. Se pasa una mano por el cabello ordenándolo un poco antes de volver a recostarse en el sofá dándole la espalda. _Muy mal._

John se muerte los labios. Siempre lo hace cuando Sherlock trata de empujarlo lejos. Cada vez que trata de defenderse a costa de su propia soledad. John sabe que ha dicho algo justo y sabe también, que la respuesta del otro es justo la que iba a recibir. Se conocen tan bien y aun así siguen tratando de empujarse, molestarse.

**-Yo quiero estar aquí contigo. ¿Eso es malo?—**Pregunta John.

**-Eso sólo demuestra que tienes problemas. Nadie normal querría estar aquí. —**Responde haciendo un gesto de "deja de molestarme" con la mano antes de hundirse nuevamente en el sofá y poner todo su empeño en despegarse del mundo. Sabe que todo terminará saliendo _mal_. Pero cree que es lo mejor.

….

¿Por qué es tan importante el fin de un año? Siempre se lo ha preguntado. No tiene sentido. Se deja caer en su sillón en medio de la oscuridad. Apenas distingue el perfil del árbol en la esquina del salón. Ya lleva allí dos días siendo sólo un abeto.

El silencio del cuarto se llena de sonidos de la calle que entran por la ventana abierta junto a un poco de agua nieve que no ha dejado de caer las últimas dos horas. Apoya la espalda en el sillón y deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Respira con profundidad y cierra los ojos. _Todo está bien._ Es lo que su cerebro ha estado repitiendo los últimos días. _Todo está bien_. Así debería ser siempre. John en la casa de su hermana celebrando con su real familia (después de creer que él se iría con Mycroft). La señora Hudson con sus amigas en el campo.

Él allí, esperando que un caso aparezca y lo saque del tedio. Y si eso no funciona, tiene los cigarrillos. Y si eso tampoco funciona…

Todo es tan confuso. Siempre lo ha sido. Su vida solo es clara cuando tiene que pensar en algo más. Pero cuando está quieta, silenciosa…es como si las voces gritaran sin término dentro de su cabeza y no se callasen nunca.

Abre los ojos y la oscuridad sigue allí. Sonríe. _Todo está bien_. Repite su cabeza. Se levanta de un salto y se va a su cuarto a dormir.

…..

Navidad es un día quieto. La mañana está helada. Apenas abre los ojos sabe que es demasiado temprano para estar despierto, así que vuelve a cerrarlos y se esconde entre las mantas. Hace frío, tanto frío que apenas siente las piernas. Demasiado como para salir de allí y revisar la caldera. De todas formas no debería haber problema, en el pasado estaba acostumbrado. Debería ser fácil volver a acostumbrar a su cuerpo a la falta de comodidad.

Vuelve a dormir.

…

…..

Despierta a las seis de la tarde. Aun hace frío. Aunque cree que su agarrotamiento tiene más que ver con el hecho de no haberse movido del lugar que por el frío.

Sale de su habitación envuelto en su sábana. Camina hasta la cocina y calienta agua. Vuelve sobre sus pasos y va al baño por una ducha caliente. Es el tercer día. Sólo algunos más y eso de las fiestas y los buenos deseos saldrán de su camino.

Esa noche la pasa caminando bajo las farolas junto al Támesis y no vuelve hasta la mañana del día siguiente, siendo casi empujado por Lestrade quien no se va sin verlo entrar a casa antes.

…

….

John aparece al mediodía del día 29. Llega todo inquieto. Sus pasos son inseguros. Sherlock ya ha adivinado más de una cosa al escucharlo subir las escaleras. Se levanta del sofá y camina a su cuarto antes que el médico cruce la puerta de entrada. Por alguna razón quiere evitarse la conversación de lo que sea que inquieta al otro. El piso sigue en condiciones. Debería ser lo único que debería saber el otro.

Lestrade aparece tres horas después con unos informes.

John no tarda más de diez minutos en entrar en su cuarto con las manos en puños y la mirada salvaje. Él le da la espalda metido en su cama. A salvo del frío que lleva días envolviendo su cuarto. El médico no habla enseguida. Parece algo detenerlo de golpe. Le escucha moverse por el cuarto. Le escucha cerrar las ventanas y murmurar incoherencias.

Luego le siente sentarse junto a él en la cama. Se quedan así una hora completa. Cada quien teniendo una conversación en su cabeza. Cada quien tratando de adivinar lo que dirá el otro. Lestrade se va cuando entiende que nadie saldría de ese cuarto. Escuchan cerrar las puertas de salida e irse el coche policial.

John termina por recostarse en la cama esperando. Aún no sabe muy bien qué…

…..

…

John se remueve. Hace frío. Sherlock le mira desde menos de 15 centímetros pareciendo tan calmado como siempre.

-**Te quedaste solo**. —Dijo John. Sherlock mira hacia otro lado. –**Me fui creyendo que estarías con tu hermano. Yo… debí saber que no irías con él. Soy tan idiota.**

**-Todos son idiotas. —**Murmura Sherlock ganándose un pellizco en el brazo.

**-Idiota tú que no enciendes la calefacción y abres las ventanas. **

**-Es un buen ambiente para estar. **

John se remueve sentándose en la cama. Quiere gritar. No lo hace. Quiero golpearlo. Tampoco lo hace. Quiere llorar. Pero un brazo que lo vuelve a su lugar y de paso lo cubre con las mantas lo evita.

**-En verdad debes estar mal de cerebro si te preocupa tanto.** –Dice el detective mientras lo vuelve a mirar de cerca.

John sonríe. Se queda quieto. En algún momento siente sueño. Trata de seguir viéndole, pero no puede. Está tan cansado de haber estado lejos. Tan cansado de haber estado adivinando lo que hacía Sherlock. Tan cansado de fingir que estaba bien frente a su hermana. Tan cansado.

Cierra los ojos y duerme agarrándose de la mano de Sherlock.

Sherlock le mira. Siempre lo hace, pero esta vez es diferente. De alguna forma extraña, lo es. Le ha extrañado. Y puede adivinar en cada gesto de su rostro que él también le ha extrañado. Sonríe.

Se acurruca más al otro y le murmura una frase que empieza a tener sentido…

Empieza a entender lo que no cuadra…

Y duerme.

**Fin**.

DC

02/01/2015 02:18:05 a.m.

"_La quietud envuelve al frío, y todo se congela. Y cuando te observo, dentro de mi cabeza, olvido la calidez de tus manos. Tan lejos. Tan cerca. Tan fuera de este mundo. Algunos no merecemos saber que hay alguien allá afuera mirándonos con amor."_


End file.
